Sophitia Femto
|kanji = ソフィティア・フェムト |romaji = Sofuiteia Fuemuto |alias = The Queen of Absolute Zero (絶対零度の女王 Zettai rei do no joō) Sophie (ソフィー Sofī) |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 16 |height = 153 cm |hair = Light blue |eyes = Blue |academy = Rosewood Academy |grade = Top-Grade |occupation = Student |status = Alive |weapons = None |manga debut = Chapter 2}} is one of the main heroines of the series, known by the fans as the "Blue Heroine". She is a Top-Grade student at Rosewood Academy, also known by her alias }}. Appearance Sophitia is a relatively short young female, standing a few inches lower than Arnest Flaming with a well shaped body. Her short, light blue colored hair being a stand out that covers most of her forehead while her side bangs are tightened into two long braids. Her eyes are similarly blue. Sophitia, unlike the rest of the students, doesn't wear the school uniform. Instead, she wears a zipped black vest along black low-rise shorts with a bronze belt fixed around her waist. Thigh-high black stockings and black flat boots. All that is topped by a mid-thigh long steel blue cloak with white finishing and black hems, and a long grey scarf with white streaks wrapped around her neck. She also wears black protective arm bands and black finger knuckle gloves. However, when in battle, she wears another layer of white protective soft armor. Personality Sophitia has been described as a woman with very few expressions. She seems to be self conscious and steadily wise when making decisions as seen when she admitted defeat in her match against Arnest. Plot Transfer Student Arc Sophitia is first seen watching Blade's training from among the students lined up in the training grounds. Asmodeus Arc She is seen a few days later fighting Arnest. The two exchange powerful blows and cause a great amount of destruction to the academy's battlegrounds. Arnest however, with the power of Asmodeus throws a black energy ball at Sophitia which injures the latter and points her sword to Sophitia's neck. Sophitia ultimately announces her defeat and stands up, dusting herself off. Powers and Weapons ]] Sophitia is a versatile combatant, able to barehanded-ly fight on even terms with Arnest. As a Top-Grade student, she is a highly skilled fighter compared to lower-grades. She also has several notable feats such as: *'Immense Power': Sophitia possesses an enormous amount of power as seen in her fight against Arnest. She also packs a grief amount of destructive power, as her clash with Arnest created a massive crater around them. *'Great Speed': Sophitia is capable of maneuvering at very high speeds. She easily escaped most of Arnest's attacks with very little effort. *'Immense Durability': She's also gifted with great durability, capable of fighting Arnest on even grounds for an extended amount of time as well as taking a direct energy ball from Arnest with minor injuries. Equipment and Weapons She usually fights barehanded with merely extra armor around her arm and forearm. What could be called a brawler. She doesn't possess any weapons as of yet. Trivia *Sophitia is usually referred to as "Sophie" by the fans and Shin Araki himself. *She is the first character, beside the two protagonists to be featured in a Chapter cover as well as a Light Novel volume cover. *Araki has shown his original designs for Sophitia, Blade, Arnest and Kufurin early before he started the light novel. The sketches showed Sophitia and the rest of the main characters along with their structure including age, body types and heights. *In a recent popularity poll made by Araki, Sophitia was voted by the fans as the most popular heroine of the series so far with a total of 19 points. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rosewood Academy Students Category:Top Grade